


Uso to namae

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Mois. Mois et mois qu’il durait comme ça, et Yuta avait atteignit la limite.Pourquoi continuait-il à lui répéter qu’il était le seul ?
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Tamamori Yuta





	Uso to namae

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Uso to namae**

**(Mensonge et un nomme)**

_Crois-moi, tu es le seul._

Yuta rappelait ces mots, il se les répétait comme un mantra dans son esprit, encore et encore et encore.

Sa main était enveloppée autour de l’érection de Kazuya, il la bougea rapidement, à un rythme soutenu, effrayé que quelqu’un pouvait arriver à tout moment et les attraper sur le fait.

Kamenashi ne donnait pas l’impression de se préoccuper, pas comme lui.

Le concert allait commencer bientôt, mais ce ne lui avait pas empêché de pousser le plus jeune dans une salle vide, en poussant le corps contre le sien, en lui faisant sentir son sexe contre le hanche ; ensuite, il lui avait saisi les mains et les avait portées sur son corps, sur chaque centimètre de peau qu’elles pouvaient atteindre.

Et Tamamori n’avait pas été capable de lui dire non. Au fond, il n’avait jamais été capable.

Ces derniers mois, cette routine s’était répétée souvent. Quand Kame s’ennuyait, quand il ne savait pas quoi faire, ou quand il avait réellement envie, il s’approchait à lui avec son regard allusif, et Yuta le suivait où il voulait, en laissant que le plus vieux lui touchait et en lui touchant, en laissant qu’il lui faisait tout ce qu’il voulait, parce que c’était comme ça qu’allaient les choses entre eux.

Kazuya claquait les doigts, et il arrivait.

Kazuya lui appela, ivre et en larmes au milieu de la nuit et Yuta arrivait chez lui, en le trouvant déjà d’humeur meilleur et l’envie de coucher, comme pour continuer à éviter de parler avec lui, comme pour ne devoir pas lui expliquer la raison de ses larmes.

Tamamori aurait aimé se plaindre. Il aurait aimé dire qu’il ne l’acceptait pas, qu’il n’aimait pas cette situation, qu’il n’était plus disposé à se faire utiliser comme ça.

Mais chaque fois qu’il essayait, le plus vieux le précédait, comme s’il présageait un discours qu’il ne voulait pas affronter.

_Crois-moi, tu es le seul._

Et Yuta perdait l’envie de le dire rien, il perdait l’envie de lui dire qu’il ne voulait plus subir son comportement, parce qu’il s’obstinait à vouloir croire à ces mots.

Le seul.

Même à présent, dans cette salle plongé dans l’ombre, Kazuya gémissait son nomme, il lui disait qu’il l’aimait, tandis que ses hanches poussaient contre sa main et sa bouche ouverte lui touchait la gorge, en le mordant de temps en temps.

Et Yuta aurait vraiment aimé pleurer, et il sentait les larmes pousser pour sortir de ses yeux, mais il devait essayer de se retenir, parce qu’il savait que pleurer n’allait résoudre rien.

Kamenashi lui aurait demandé quel était le problème, et il aurait souri en lui disant que tout allait bien, et ensuite ce soir ils allaient rentrer à la maison ensemble et il allait s’allonger dans ce lit que certainement sentait encore de sexe de la veille, et il aurait oublié ces récriminations et ses doutes, au moins jusqu’à le jour suivant.

Il continua à bouger la main sur l’érection de Kame, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus anxieux de l’amener au orgasme.

Mois. Mois et mois qu’il durait comme ça, et Yuta avait atteignit la limite.

Pourquoi continuait-il à lui répéter qu’il était le seul ?

Il aurait aimé lui dire ça.

Il aurait aimé lui dire qu’il n’était pas nécessaire qu’il disait qu’il était le seul, qu’il aurait continué à se faire baiser comme un animal, qu’il aurait continué à être à ses côtés quand il allait se sentir seul et quand il aurait été victime des souvenirs, qu’il serait accouru bien qu’il savait qu’il ne comptait pas pour lui.

Mais qu’il ne voulait plus cette mensonge, qu’il ne voulait plus être taquiné.

Il vit la sueur perler le front du plus vieux, et son respiration être de plus en plus irrégulière. 

« Tu es le seul, mon amour... » il murmura, presque en bégayant, désormais proche de l’orgasme.

« Arrête, Kazu. » chuchota Yuta, sans vouloir réellement que le plus vieux entendait.

« Tu es le seul... » il dit encore, avant de gémir et jouir dans la main de Tamamori.

« _Jin !_ »

Yuta en avait marre de cette routine, il en avait marre de ces mots et il en avait marre de n’être pas son destinataire.

Il ne se contint plus.

Il fondit en larmes.


End file.
